1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates an improved cooking device, particularly, the present invention relates an automatic cooking device for general purpose heating, cooking in a house, restaurants and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
The cooking devices with digital cooking programs control the cooking processes according to the food to be prepared become increasing popular in our daily life. Most of the prior art are designed to operate the cooking programs with only hot air or with only steam, or with a combination of hot air and steam at various temperatures and different time settings. However, the setting and use of such cooking devices requires special knowledge, particularly for cooking processes in which different cooking media are used for various periods of time at different temperatures. For most of people, those high-tech cooking devices are inconvenient and difficult to be operated.
Secondly, those cooking devices are not suitable to prepare food in the hot oil, such as stir-fry food, a common dish in the Chinese cuisine. As a matter of fact, the conventional cooking devices are restricted in its cooking programs in respect to certain type of food to be cooked, most of Asian cuisine cannot be prepared through hot air or steam, as a result, the conventional cooking devices cannot prepare various types of food.
Further, the setting of the cooking programs of those cooking devices known from the prior art is very time consuming, in particular if there are a number of such cooking devices in a large kitchen.
Moreover, most of the conventional computerized cooking devices are large in size, and special actuating elements, such as knobs and buttons, and displays are required for programming cooking processes.
The invention has been made to resolve above-mentioned problems, and its object is to provide a computerized cooking device in which can automatically control and cook various types of cuisine either through the hot air, steam or hot oil. The present invention provides an automatic cooking device that can cook food, such as stir-fry dish, with consistent and acute cooking parameters to provide consistent good taste and flavour of food without lengthy and complicate operations.